


Buff omega gets pounded by twink alpha

by fluffybunho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Eating, Humiliation kink, Knotting, M/M, Porn Star AU, Porn Star Jooheon, Porn Star Kihyun, Porn Star Wonho, Riding, Shownu was the cameraman, jooheon is a whiny baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybunho/pseuds/fluffybunho
Summary: Shownu began counting down, the camera steady as it held it on his shoulder, gaze focused as he begun filming. Wonho knew how to put on a performance, each movement and sound was exaggerated; his muscles tensed as soon as he heard Shownu’s voice counting down, accentuating each dip and line in his muscles.Jookiho are porn stars filming a scene.





	Buff omega gets pounded by twink alpha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrycremepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycremepuff/gifts).



A soft whimper left Wonho’s lips as he felt the heat inducers kick in, the chattering from directors and camera men began to fade into the background as heat pooled to the bottom of his stomach and his chest began to tighten. His senses felt alight, his nose flaring as the mixed scents of alphas and omegas began suffocating him; the silk sheets gently caressed his bare skin, tickling his thighs making him let out a soft moan, his fingers curling into the silk as he waited for the others to join him.

He smelt Jooheon before he felt the dip in the bed, the sweet, soft smell of the omega filling his nose before gentle hands ran along his chest. A soft whimper left his lips as a shiver went down his spine with the light touch of Jooheon’s fingers, he could feel small beads of slick begin to slowly leak out of his hole, wetting the inside of his thighs.

“You feeling ok? Ready?” Jooheon muttered as he leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Wonho’s neck, gently nipping the skin near his scent glands, teasing them.

Wonho’s voice hitched, strained and breathy as he tried focusing on Jooheon’s words, biting back any moans that threatened to escape at the playful teasing, leaning into Jooheon’s touch. 

“Mhmmm, you? I can smell your heat as well.”

“Just a small dose,” Jooheon whispered between kisses, “Not enough for me to be in heat, just enough to get wet.” Soft lips slowly moved along Wonho’s neck and down to his chest, gently sucking and licking the smooth skin

Jooheon ran his tongue along Wonho’s abdomen, silently praising each inch of skin that was so delicately laid out below him, dragging out soft moans and giggles as Wonho squirmed with each kiss to his stomach.

A slight shiver crept along Wonho’s spine as skilled fingers slowly traced the taught muscles along Wonho’s thighs, pinching and squeezing the smooth plush skin. “Filming is about to start.” Jooheon’s voice trailed off into a whisper as his hand slowly made its way to Wonho’s ass cheek, his index finger pressing against Wonho’s hole, feeling it twitch at the sudden pressure, forcing out a heavy trickle of slick that ran between his fingers.

With a strangled moan Wonho’s hips jolted, desperate as he tried to chase after Jooheon’s touch, whimpering and withering on the bed as soon as the ministrations stopped, the comforting weight next to him disappearing as soon as it came, only left with a small parting kiss, Jooheon’s lips leaving a soft tingling sensation as he went to find Kihyun. 

At this point it almost felt like routine, doing these scenes, but with the overwhelming feelings of pleasure that coursed through his body as he waited for filming at start, the more he craved touch, his whole body ached for it, for Kihyun and Jooheon to arrive and fill him, mark him and use him.

Pleasure began to overwhelm Wonho, creeping along every nerve, igniting them until his whole body until it thrummed with desperation. His cock felt heavy against his stomach, aching for release with each small movement sending shivers along his body. Precum collected at the tip, dripping down the head and onto his stomach, dripping down and pooling with each twitch of his cock.

Biting his lip, Wonho reached down and ran his fingers along his hole, gently massaging the ridges of muscle, coating them in slick that had begun pooling underneath him. He made quick work of stretching himself, his index finger slid into him with ease, his hole clenching around it as he began pumping it in and out. Slowly he began add a second and third finger, working his way up to a forth, his pace increasing as he worked himself open, his body yearning for more, for something bigger. Glancing to the side he noticed Kihyun’s nude form standing next to Jooheon who was distracting himself by picking out which toy to use, both waiting impatiently to the side; Kihyun’s gaze was unwavering, eyes focused as he watched Wonho, his fingers twitching and nose flaring as he waited for his cue.

“Filming’s starting in one. Wonho keep going, we’ll start from here.” Shownu’s voice snapped Wonho back to reality, grounding him as his eyes scanned around the room, his head elevated so it was visible for the camera.

Shownu began counting down, the camera steady as it held it on his shoulder, gaze focused as he begun filming. Wonho knew how to put on a performance, each movement and sound was exaggerated; his muscles tensed as soon as he heard Shownu’s voice counting down, accentuating each dip and line in his muscles.

A soft chorus of whines and moans left Wonho’s mouth as soon as the camera started rolling, his hand moved to the side of the hole, gently spreading one cheek exposing his fingers slowly thrusting inside him, rubbing against the slick coated rim of muscle. He gently scissoring them as he exposed his stretched hole to the camera, his movement slow as he dragged his fingers along his walls. Fire coursed through his veins as he felt his heat reach its peak, slick flowing out his hole steadily, dripping onto the sheets underneath him. His toes curled against the sheets, his legs spreading apart as he tilted his hips forward, showing off the slick that had pooled under him.

Kihyun and Jooheon sat on the bed next to him, their cheeks flushed as they pressed their lips together into a kiss, pushing and pulling against each other, desperate as they ignored Wonho’s whines next to them.

“It’s so hot,” Wonho’s voice was breathy as he choked back moans, each sound over exaggerated as he gazed at the camera. “Please touch me~”

He added his third and fourth finger back in, both sliding in and out easily, his hips jolting forward, mimicking his thrusts. Through the corner of his eye he watched Kihyun and Jooheon continue to kiss, soft moans and grunts leaving their lips, their tongues brushing against each other as they continued to ignore Wonho, teasing him. Wonho’s whining became louder, his fingers thrusting in and out of him faster as he silently begged for them to use him until he was screaming their names. He couldn’t hold back the huff of frustration as they didn’t spare him a glance, his skin pricking by the mixed scents of arousal coming from Kihyun and Jooheon. Pouting, Wonho tried reaching back towards the two, grasping for any skin he could find, gently tugging on Jooheon’s hand before letting go, his grip weak as he re grabbing onto Kihyun’s arm, silently begging with fleeting touches.

“Our little omega is in heat,” Kihyun said as he pulled away from Jooheon’s lips, a small string of spit still connecting them. “Look Joohoney, he’s already so wet, making a mess on our bed.”

Jooheon let out a soft whine, protesting as Kihyun turned towards Wonho, breaking the kiss. “He’s so needy, he looks so cute trying to get our attention.”

“Does my little bunny want to be filled up? So desperate for my cock~” Smirking, Kihyun let go of Jooheon, leaning over Wonho as he reached down and grasps Wonho’s leaking cock “I always take care of my omegas in heat.”

“K-Kihyun please...” Wonho let out a choked moan, cutting him off as Kihyun lightly squeezed the base of his cock. “Fill me up. I need your cock.”

Shivers ran down Wonho’s spine as Kihyun ran his finger along his chest, tracing each bump and dip until he reached the small pool of precum that had collected under the head of his cock, his finger dragging through the cum before raising it to Wonho’s mouth, slipping his fingers between his lips for Wonho to suck. Wonho moaned around his fingers, his tongue circling them, spit dripping down the corner of his mouth as he sloppily sucked on Kihyun’s fingers, whining in protest as soon as Kihyun removed them.

Jooheon let out a loud whine of protest as he was left to the side as Kihyun shuffled over and positioned himself between Wonho’s legs, his hands replacing Wonho’s as he rubbed the pads of his fingers against Wonho’s slick covered hole, wetting his fingers generously before using the slick to lube his cock, stroking himself a few times as he turned his head to look at the camera.

“Wonho always gets the attention,” Jooheon whined, his lips formed into a pout, his bottom lip jutting out as he picked up the vibrator he had picked out earlier, holding it up in front of his face. “I’ll have to get myself off now as you fuck Wonho.”

The corner of Kihyun lips twitched with amusement, his gaze returning to Jooheon as he moved to grab Wonho’s hips to steady himself.

“You always look so cute fucking yourself with your toys. Almost as loud as Wonho.”  
Kihyun didn’t avert his gaze from Jooheon’s as he pressed his cock up against Wonho’s hole, his fingers digging into the soft skin around Wonho’s waist as he thrusted in, grunting as Wonho’s hole sucked him in, the muscles squeezing his cock as he started pulling back out, each thrust coming with ease. Kihyun began to speed up, his thrusts steadily becoming more aggressive as Kihyun’s hips slammed against the plush skin of Wonho’s ass.

Jooheon’s whining joined the chorus of moans as he began prepping himself, his movements desperate as he thrusted his fingers in and out, impatiently adding fingers as he began to produce more slick. Soft whimpers leaving his lips as he pressed the vibrator against his cock, the settings still low as he slowly dragged it down, letting it follow the thick vein down to his balls before letting it press up against his hole. Jooheon’s back arched as soon as he pressed the vibrator inside him, his hips rocking as he thrusted it shallowly in and out, his toes curling each time he pressed the tip against his prostate.

Jooheon slowly turned his body to face Wonho, his skin burning as he strained to move, hissing as his sensitive cock rubbed against his skin with each movement. “Wonho always looks so good under you Ki, he’s made to be fucked,” his voice was strained as he slowly slipped the vibrator out, discarding it to the side, his gaze transfixed on the other two. “He takes you so well.”

“Ahh Wonho, why do you have such a big pretty cock when you can’t even use it right.” Jooheon said as he stumbled, sitting back up onto his knees, his eyes hooded as he crawled towards Wonho, swinging his leg over Wonho’s stomach, straddling him, hovering over Wonho’s cock.

Wonho whimpered at the words, his face and ears flushed red as he looked up at Jooheon, his arms reaching up to support Jooheon’s weight on top of him. A strangle moan left Wonho’s throat as Jooheon sunk down onto Wonho’s cock, his hips rocking back and forth relentlessly as he chased after the building pressure in the pit of his stomach, his cock straining for relief as it bobbed against his chest with each thrust.

Every inch of Wonho’s skin was alight with sensation, tingling with each light movement, as he felt closer and closer to coming. Kihyun’s thrusts had become more erratic, jackhammering into him at the same pace as Jooheon’s movements. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes as he craved for release, babbling as he begged to come.

“No cumming until Jooheon and I come first.” Kihyun’s said, his voice strained as his composure slipped, trying to keep the same authoritative tone he usually had.  
Choking back a sob Wonho nodded, his arms shaking from the strain of holding Jooheon up, only letting out a soft sigh of relief as Jooheon leant forward to press his lips against Wonho’s, their tongues pressing against each other, messy and uncoordinated. Cum spurted up Wonho’s chest, hitting his chin as Jooheon came with a shout, his mouth agape as he emptied himself on top of Wonho’s chest before pulling himself off Wonho’s cock and falling onto the bed. 

Kihyun followed soon after, his fingers digging into whatever skin he could find purchase on as he emptied into Wonho’s hole, his knot starting to inflate, locking them in place. Kihyun’s hand came up to stroke Wonho’s cock, each stroke jerky, following the same stuttering patterns as his hips. It didn’t take many strokes for Wonho to cum, shouting as he came all over himself, his cum mixing with Jooheon’s as it ran down his stomach and chest. His chest heaved as he lay under Kihyun, a soft satisfied smile playing on his lips, his fingers twitching to pull Kihyun close.

Wonho let out a oft satisfied sigh as soon as Shownu called the end of filming, closing his eyes as he sat back, enjoying the soft kisses Jooheon and Kihyun had begun peppering along his neck and face, enjoying the attention he was receiving. Familiar voices approached, followed by the harsh fabric of the towels that had begun wiping him and Kihyun down.

“Wonho, you feeling ok?” Jooheon’s voice was soft as he ran a hand through Wonho’s hair, brushing it away from his face.

“Mhmm yeah, ‘m just tired.”

Chuckling, Kihyun pulled Wonho into his arms as he slowly tried moving them onto his side, careful not tug or pull against his hole, his knot still inflated in Wonho’s sensitive hole.

“Sleep baby, no one’s going anywhere.”

Nodding, Wonho let himself drift asleep, enjoying the warmth of Kihyun and Jooheon arms as he drifted to sleep, ignoring the soft buzz around him as people hurried to clean up the set and edit the film. He almost didn’t notice the familiar bodies of Hyungwon and Changkyun join them on the bed, the hushed giggles and whispers fading into nothing as sleep took him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed (insert strap on meme). This was p rushed im sorry it's not my best work but yeet. 
> 
> please leave comments and kudos im needy and need validation.
> 
> find me on my twitter @[fluffybunho](https://twitter.com/fluffybunho)


End file.
